walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 19: March To War
Volume 19: March To War is the nineteenth volume of Image Comics' The Walking Dead that includes Issues 109-114. Rick, Jesus, and Ezekiel decide to trust Dwight and move forward with their attempt to end the Saviors' reign. The three communities come together to formulate a plan, but, when Negan shows up early to collect his offering from Alexandria, things get very out of hand. Plot Synopsis Maggie is seen at Glenn's grave. A woman, Brianna, appears and tells her story of how she lost most of her family 8 months ago. Brianna and Maggie get along, and Brianna welcomes her to have dinner with her and her 12-year-old son. Harlan Carson is checking Maggie's unborn baby, when Gregory steps in. He introduces himself to Maggie. Sophia states that she doesn't like being at the Hilltop Colony. Suddenly, Jesus steps in and informs Maggie they need to talk. Gregory and Jesus talk about Ezekiel. Gregory says he doesn't like him, but Jesus confirms that they need him to defeat Negan. Jesus meets up with Kal and tells his plan of taking down Negan. Meanwhile, Rick tells Andrea his plan to take Negan down. Carl listens and assumes he won't be allowed to get involved. Rick disagrees, and says Carl's all grown up now, and wants him by his side. Carl smiles. Michonne finds out Rick was lying all the time about Negan. Michonne isn't satisfied because Rick didn't trust her. Rick and Olivia meet up. They discuss the weapons. Rick says that he will go on a run with a larger group. Spencer walks in and thinks Rick is a weak leader who is afraid of Negan. Maggie and Jesus meet up with Earl, a blacksmith. Jesus asks Earl to make Maggie a knife, and says he's meeting with Kal. Earl replies that Kal isn't at the Hilltop, and that he was going for a perimeter check and will be back before dark. Jesus replies, "How could I be so stupid..." After questioning Earl about how long ago Kal departed, Jesus pursues him with a horse, eventually catching up with Kal and changing his mind. However, a group of Saviors reach the location after Kal launches a flare. Jesus tells them that Hilltop will give them less supplies and the group leader, Connor, angrily punches and taunts him. Elsewhere, Rick and the others arrive at The Kingdom, where Ezekiel meets them. Michonne is aggressive towards "The King" and almost starts a fight. Later, Ezekiel and Rick talk about the plan, and then a feast is held celebrating The Kingdom's new allies. Leaving the feast earlier than the others, Michonne is alone on the balcony where Ezekiel greets her. She is initially aggressive, but as Ezekiel starts telling her about himself and his tiger, Shiva, she seems to believe him. In the end they lightly flirt with each other. Rick and Andrea are both settling in at The Kingdom. Rick tells Andrea that not everyone wants to kill them and that she needs to learn to trust people. Carl is later caught by Rick who tells him that he knows Carl wants to visit Ezekiel's tiger, Shiva. He tells Carl to go to bed, as he can visit Shiva in the morning. At the Hilltop, Jesus informs Gregory that he is taking twenty of the Hilltop's most able fighters for the upcoming battle with The Saviors. Gregory disagrees with this idea and argues with Jesus. Jesus accuses Gregory of being a coward for not wanting to fight Negan; Gregory disagrees and says his actions were to keep the people of the Hilltop safe from Negan. At The Kingdom, Andrea is training people from The Kingdom to shoot while discussing with Rick how many people they have for the war. Jesus arrives at The Kingdom with the Hilltop fighters and discusses battle plans with Rick, Ezekiel, Andrea, and Michonne. Rick says he needs to return to the Alexandria Safe-Zone as The Saviors' next supply pick-up is happening in a few days. Back at Alexandria, Negan and a couple of Saviors arrive early. Olivia informs them that there are practically no supplies left for them to take. Negan states that he and his men will be staying in Alexandria for the night and instructs Olivia to show him to the community's finest house. Negan is later approached by Spencer, who tells Negan he has a proposition for him. Spencer asks Negan to kill Rick and appoint him leader of the Safe-Zone. Negan taunts Spencer, saying Spencer has no guts and then cuts open his stomach, allowing Spencer's intestines to spill out onto the floor. Negan says he was wrong and that Spencer does have guts. He then asks one of his men, Seth, to clean the mess up before a kid sees it. Denise comes along and sees Spencer's dead body on the ground with his guts hanging out while Rick and the others arrive back at the Alexandria Safe-Zone to find the gates locked and no one on watch duty. Denise rushes to the group and hugs Heath, blurting out what Negan did to Spencer. Rick confronts Negan, screaming, "I THOUGHT WE HAD AN AGREEMENT?!" The two have a very heated conversation and neither backs down. He mentions to Rick that he has been more than reasonable, specifically referring to Carl's earlier surprise attack. He reveals that he would never have had Carl raped, as he hates sexual violence. Negan eventually asks about the supplies, but then informs Rick that he can keep all of them. Rick declines, saying that "A deal is a deal" and gives Negan his agreed-upon half. As Negan and his eight men begin loading supplies, Rick rushes into his house and tells Andrea to get to the bell tower. He tells her that this may be their best chance to kill Negan. He tells her to get anyone who can shoot to the walls. Negan notices Rick has come outside the gate of Alexandria in the truck's rear-view mirror and wonders what he's doing. Suddenly the truck driver is shot in the head by Andrea. Negan is in disbelief and jumps out the truck, grabbing Lucille. Seth comes out of the truck and is also shot by Andrea. Rick, along with Holly and Nicholas, order the remaining Saviors not to move and to drop their weapons. As Rick raises his gun to shoot Negan, gun fire rings out and the Safe-Zone survivors' guns are shot out of their hands. More Saviors had been hidden outside the wall with guns all along. Negan walks up to Rick face to face with Lucille and tells him that they are now all "fucked fuckers." Jesus and Aaron sneak towards a Savior outpost but find it empty. Jesus explains that Dwight informed Ezekiel that the outpost was still being used but then notices something, exclaiming "Oh, damn." After Rick's failed attempt to attack the Saviors on their way out of the Safe-Zone, Negan tells his men to line Rick's people up. Rick again tries to attack Negan. Carl suddenly shoots a chunk out of Lucille, infuriating Negan. Negan calls Carl a "skull-faced little fuck" and says that Lucille is the "only bitch he ever loved." Negan warns Rick that he'll execute Heath, Holly, and Nicholas if he doesn't hand Carl over to him. Andrea tells herself that Rick and the others won't die. Connor suddenly appears behind her in the bell tower and asks "is that so?" Connor beats Andrea and even sympathizes with her while doing so as she attempts to grab her knife. Andrea manages to slash Connor's arm before he pushes her toward the tower window. As Connor prepares to force her out, Andrea flips him over the ledge and he falls to his death. Just as Negan begins his "Eeny Meeny Miny Moe" technique to decide whom his first victim will be, Jesus appears out of nowhere and holds him at gun point. Negan instructs his men not to shoot, but not before Ezekiel and Shiva show up. Shiva attacks and kills one of Negan's men, causing the soldiers to retreat. At this point, Rick runs over to what he thinks is Andrea's body, but realizes it is Connor and that Andrea may still be alive. He rushes to find her in the tower and takes her to Dr. Cloyd. Jesus, Rick, and Ezekiel agree that they need a plan. In the meantime, Negan tells his men that they will be going to war. Credits Deaths *Spencer Monroe *Seth *Connor *At least 6 unnamed Saviors In other languages Category:Walking Dead Volumes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Media and Merchandise